


I'm a Fool to be Kind to You

by stayyfrosty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Gore, Kid Fic, M/M, Mute Stiles, Original Character(s), PTSD, Post 3a, mute!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayyfrosty/pseuds/stayyfrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia move to New York after a traumatic incident with Peter Hale that has left Stiles mute and afraid to venture outside. Lydia gets fed up with Stiles's refusal to face strangers, so she drags him out to dinner one night and they happen upon Derek making Pizzas at a famous restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Stiles communicates in sign language which is represented with italics  
> 2\. Lydia is human

“We must.” She says with a steely voice that leaves no room for argument. Stiles doesn’t even bother fighting her on this. When Lydia gets an idea into her beautiful strawberry blonde head there is no convincing her otherwise. So Stiles just nods his head in agreement, even though his lips are pulled thin with annoyance.

“Tomorrow night then. I am so glad you are on board with this.” She says sweetly. Her words are accompanied by two pats of her small hand to Stiles’s cheek. He grimaces and tries to move his head away but with a swiftness that always surprises him she grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. “You will enjoy this. Trust me. It has 4.5 stars. I know you like to pretend you don’t like to eat out, but I know you do Stiles. So we are going.”

Stiles squints his eyes at her and wrenches his head out of her grasp. He nods again sharper this time and she nods in return.

“Good, I will pick you up at 7pm.” She kisses his cheek softly before pulling away and turning with a flip of her hair. She struts out of his apartment and he is left in silence.

With a sigh he flops back onto his couch and flicks on the T.V. Lydia is wrong. He doesn’t secretly like to eat out. It hurts to admit it, but he still doesn’t do well in social situations. He would rather just stay in bed wallowing in misery than go outside and face the stares of strangers.

He wrenched his hand away from where he was rubbing his neck. He keeps touching it without realizing it and it's getting increasingly more annoying. Why can’t he just forget about it? It’s not like it still hurts, but every time he zones out he comes back to awareness with his fingers lightly tracing the ridges. It has smoothed out and healed over time, yet it is still puckered and ugly.

He sighs again and turns the T.V. off. He pushes himself off the couch and over to his desk where his computer is perched. He pulls up Skype and calls Scott. Scott made him promise that whenever he is feeling down he has to call him. It rings three times before Scott picks up. He smiles widely into the camera and waves happily. His dark hair is a mess and Stiles can see the light green shirt of his scrubs. He must of just gotten back from work.

“Hey Stiles! How’s it going?” Scott asks.

Stiles smiles back and brings up his hands so they are in view of the camera, _Hello. I am okay. I was talking with Lydia earlier and she is making me go out to eat tomorrow._

“Ah buddy, you know she just wants the best for you right? This is her way of saying she thinks you're ready to face the world!” Scott tries to look supportive but at Stiles’ scowl his smile weakens. “I know I know, but don’t worry. It will just be for a couple hours and then you can come back, call me, and tell me how horrible it went.”

_I still do not want to go._

“Come on Stiles. I didn’t want to have to do this, but…” Scott trails off.

_Spit it out._

“It’s your dad Stiles. He worries about you. A lot.” Scott brings out his puppy eyes with his words and it’s like a punch to the gut. Stiles hates that everyone is so worried about him. He is doing good. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t use the word good to describe himself but he is fine. He if fine. He is getting out of bed every morning, eating his meals at the correct times and he even is doing his work for his online classes. He doesn’t need to go out. He is fine.

_I’m fine._

“Stiles,” Scott frowns.

_Scott._

“Please? For me?… For your dad?” Scott pleads.

Stiles scowls again signing, _Fine._

“Yay! You will be fine! It’s just food right! You just have to eat, pretend to listen to Lydia and then come back and like I said before, call me!” Scott beams.

Stiles sighs again for what seems like the hundredth time today.

_Okay okay._

“Now that that is settled, let me tell you about my day!” Scott enthuses and Stiles smiles. He loves when Scott fills him in on Beacon Hills gossip. At times like this he misses it. He misses Scott and his dad and Allison and he even misses sitting for hours at the station chilling with the deputies while he waited for his dad to get off shift. When he left he loved the novelty of New York City, but now it has gotten old. That might be due to him never leaving his apartment but he wishes he could go back. He can’t, but even when Scott talks about his grumpy patients at the hospital or how he and Allison are having problems with the crap house they bought, he feels an unbearable need to return.

Scott signs off with a wave and a promise to say hello to everyone for him. Silence fills the little apartment once again and it hangs heavy in the air. Stiles quickly puts on some of his favorite music and turns it up to full volume. He dicks around on the internet for a bit before getting some of his work done.

By 1:30am he has finished his essay that is due in two days and has started on his project that is due next week. Finally unable to put off the inevitable he shuts off his laptop and music and climbs into bed. The anxiety of tomorrow’s event keeps him awake for a couple more hours until he finally falls into a restless sleep around 3am.

His dreams are filled with laughing faces and eyes fixed upon his neck. He sees flashes of bloody claws until they finally reach out of the darkness, he tries to run but the mass of people around him is too thick and the claws slice his throat.

He wakes with a soundless scream and thrashes when he feels a weight on his shoulder. Lydia snatches her hand back, but her faces is twisted in anger. “You told me the nightmares had stopped!”

He looks up at her, still panting and drenched in sweat and signs, _They had._

“Well obviously not, Stiles. Do not lie to me. I know what it is like to be haunted by him. You don’t need to hide from me.” Lydia reprimands.

_I am not lying. The nightmares did stop. This was my first one in two weeks._

Stiles shakes his head to get rid of the remaining echoes of the dream and peels his wet shirt off. Lydia steps back as he gets up but her eyes remain fixed on him.

“Go shower and then we will discuss this over breakfast,” Lydia says softly.

Stiles gives her a look and she snaps back, “Stop whining Stiles. It is an unattractive look on you.”

He scowls at her before staggering into his bathroom.

He emerges from the shower to the smell of bacon and eggs. Lydia is already seated at the table waiting for him with her fingers clasped tightly in her lap.

_I’m sorry_

“I know hun. It’s okay, just eat up. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but remember I understand," she says. 

_I know. I’m sorry._

“Stop apologizing and just eat," she smiles.

Stiles gives her a hesitant smile back and digs in. The bacon tastes amazing and he makes sure Lydia knows. He was never one to miss an opportunity to complement her, even if only to get her to stop looking like she was examining him.

After breakfast Stiles finally gives in and asks why she is here.

“I bought something for you.” She reaches for her bag and Stiles eyes her wearily. “I thought…” She pauses, uncharacteristically hesitant, and now she has Stiles’s full attention. “I thought maybe this would help. For tonight I mean.” She pulls the object from her bag and lets it hang limp while Stiles just stares at it. “I chose red because it seemed fitting. I don’t really know. I mean if you don’t want it that’s fine too.”

All Stiles can do is shake his head. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Lydia starts to put the scarf back and Stiles realizes she had misinterpreted his head shake. He quickly snatches the scarf, hugs it to his chest and gives one of Lydia one of his rare genuine smiles. He sloppily wraps it around his neck before signing, _Thank you. I love it. It is perfect._

Lydia giggles a little and gently tugs the scarf until it is straightened out and styled to her standards. “Good. I’m glad. I have to go to work now and don’t forget, 7pm sharp Stiles, don’t make me wait for you.”

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before swishing out of his apartment not unlike last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles spends the rest of the day anxiously cleaning his house with his red scarf wrapped securely around his neck hiding his scars. Cleaning has been his default to deal with his anxiety since Lydia had recommended it almost ﬁve years ago. Not that long after the incident now that he thinks about it. Stiles scrubs faster and mentally berates himself. 

He cleans to avoid thinking about it, not make stupid connections. 

By 6:00pm he has vacuumed, ﬁnished the dishes, cleaned the windows, dusted all the ﬂat surfaces and by 6:30pm he is sitting at his kitchen table showered, dressed and ready for dinner. Honestly, he doesn’t even know where they are going and he doesn’t care. He just wants to go, eat some hopefully good food, and escape with the minimal amount of human interaction necessary. 

He watches the clock tick above his counter and at exactly 7pm Lydia sweeps into his apartment looking as stunning as ever. 

“Hello Stiles, I see you have cleaned today. I don’t think you have ever thanked me for suggesting it to you.” She pauses, “Stiles.”

_ Thank you _

“You know I couldn’t even tell if you were being sarcastic or not," Lydia says.

Stiles rolls his eyes and tightens his scarf minutely. 

“They don’t take reservations so hopefully they will have a spot for us. Let’s go!” She calls turning.

_To our doom_ , Stiles signs smartly, but his effort is wasted on Lydia’s already retreating back. Stiles huffs and scurries after her, catching up with her moments before they step out onto the street. He freezes momentarily and an arm slips around his. He looks up from staring at the ground and Lydia is watching him with soft eyes.  

“I will be right here the entire time, hun.” She tugs gently and they step outside. The chill wind of October snaps at them as they make their way down the street. 

“It’s not far, just a couple blocks. I can’t believe I haven’t been here before! From what I have heard it’s the best place in the city to get pizza. Oh! I forgot to tell you yesterday! So apparently they make the pizzas right there in the same room as you eat!” She says.

As Lydia speaks Stiles has his eyes glued to the old woman walking towards them. He can feel his cheeks redden in shame and he holds his breath when she gets closer. If Lydia notices his nervousness, she doesn’t say anything. The moment she passes Stiles’ step falter in shock and he allows a small smile to cross his lips. She didn’t even spare them a second glance. 

Stiles brings his hand to the scarf and clutches it tightly. He doesn’t worry as much as they pass the next person and after ten minutes of walking, he hardly even notices the passerby’s, completely focused on Lydia’s story. 

They arrive at the restaurant and they are immediately seated. Lydia chooses the seat facing the men making the pizza, and Stiles sits facing the door. He has always been more comfortable facing the exit in case he needs to dart out at a moment’s notice. 

Even with the comfort of the scarf, Stiles can still feel eyes on him and he slowly slides down in his seat. 

“Sit up straight, Stiles,” Lydia snaps, not even lifting her eyes from the menu. It has been a blessing and a curse hanging out with Lydia these past couples years. On one hand she understands the embarrassment and pain that comes from being targeted by Him, and yet on the other hand she has very little sympathy for him and refuses to allow him to feel bad for himself. 

Stiles glares at her and moves back up a couple inches before taking the menu and holding it in front of his face. There are a lot of options, but they decide on just mozzarella and basil. 

After they have ordered, Lydia ﬁxes him with an intense look.

_What_? He asks.

“Oh nothing, really. I was just wondering when the last time you heard from Cora was.” Stiles stills. He hasn’t thought about Cora or even Derek in a long time and he wasn’t planning on giving them any thought in the future. They had abandoned them to deal with Peter alone and Stiles has yet to forgive them. 

_ Same as you. Before she left six years ago.  _

“Oh.” She frowned.

_ Why? _

“It’s nothing. I just saw a girl who reminded me of her. Anyways let me tell you about my day.”

Stiles zones out as she speaks and lets his eyes roam around the tiny restaurant. When they had ﬁrst walked in, the low lights and smoky air had left little visibility, but their eyes had adjusted after a couple moments. 

The ambiance is very relaxing and quiet, even though a couple feet behind Stiles they are making pizzas right in the open. He saw a glimpse of the three men kneading the bread by the large ﬁre oven before Lydia had shufﬂed him along until he was seated. He has a nice view of the busy street and he lets his eyes ﬂit from face to face. 

Okay so maybe Lydia was a little right. He does enjoy eating out and seeing all the different types of people who inhabit the city, but it’s good in small doses. His hands are clenched tight under the table, hidden from Lydia’s sharp gaze. If he can just listen to her familiar voice then he can almost pretend there are not twenty other people in the room with him. 

The pizza arrives and they quickly dig in. It only takes one bite before Stiles wishes he had his voice back so he could sing epic love songs to this pizza. The cheese is so obviously fresh and the basil adds the perfect amount of ﬂavor. Lydia groans as she devours her slice. 

Stiles lays his slice down for a moment to sign, _Lydia you are a beautiful genius and I will never doubt you again. This pizza is the best thing that has ever entered my mouth._

“I am not surprised.” Lydia smirks with a ﬂip of her hair. “I am always right.”

Stiles would argue but his hands are occupied trying to shove the pizza into his watering mouth faster.

The door bangs open and two little girls run into the restaurant screaming in laughter. They run past the hostess without a second glance, so Stiles just assumes one of their parents must work here and goes back to eating his pizza until Lydia freezes. 

“Holy shit,” she breathes. “I knew I saw Cora!”

Stiles whips his head around and sees the two little girls run straight into the open arms of a woman who is kneeling by the ovens. He jolts when he realizes the woman is looking directly at them. 

Stiles can’t look away as the woman stands, lets go of the kids and slowly makes her way over to them. As she gets closer it becomes more and more obvious that the woman is indeed Cora. She stops at their table and nods her head politely at them.

“Stiles, Lydia, it is so good to see you again.” She smiles and suddenly Stiles can tear his eyes from her familiar face. He looks at Lydia and sees her sitting relaxed as ever. 

She was never one to show emotions easily, especially not to someone they haven’t seen in over six years. 

“Cora!” Lydia says warmly before getting up to pull her into a hug. “You look good! Do you work here? I noticed the kids, are they yours? You have so much to tell us!”

Cora nods and quickly grabs an extra chair and settles down at their table. “Please, keep eating. To answer your questions, no and yes. I don’t work here but those little munchkins belong to me.”

“They’re so cute! How old are they?” Lydia quickly asks before shooting a look to Stiles, “This is such a surprise, is Derek here too?”

“Thank you! Jodie is ﬁve and Abigail is four and yeah, actually, Derek is here. He’s in the back, his shift doesn’t start for an hour or so. I will get him in a bit. For now I just want to keep you two for myself. How is everything going? Stiles? You haven’t said a word! Did my appearance really make you speechless?” Cora tips her head back and laughs. 

Stiles is frozen in his seat and he can see that Lydia is tense as well. 

Cora picks up on the tension instantly. “Your heart rate is going crazy Stiles. Did I say something wrong?”

“You don’t know.” Lydia says quietly. 

“I don’t know what?” Cora asks.

Lydia clears her throat and opens her mouth to speak, but before she can say anything Stiles jumps up from his seat and sprints outside. He can’t handle hearing the story again. He doesn’t want to see the look of shock and pity and sadness that will surely ﬁll Cora’s face. He runs until he feels strong arms wrap around him. He twists his body trying to escape and in his struggle he feels his scarf loosen and fall to the ground. 

His breath quickens and he can hear Cora’s voice soothing in his ear. “Shhh Stiles, it’s okay. It’s okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. It’s okay.” 

Stiles shudders and feels his legs buckle beneath him. Cora gently lowers him to the ground and Lydia quickly takes her place. She hugs him to her body not seeming to care they are almost lying on the dirty sidewalk. 

Stiles couldn't care less. He just needed to get out of there and now he has and he hides his reddening face in Lydia’s shoulder.

“Oh honey.” She sighs into his ear and grips him tighter. “It’s okay now Stiles.”

Stiles can faintly hear Cora’s gasp when she ﬁnally sees the full extent of his scars and he shifts a little in Lydia’s arms to peek at her expression. Except when Stiles brings his eyes to her face it is completely neutral and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

There was a reason he liked her those six years ago. 

He is able to control his racing heart and nudges Lydia to stand up. When he does so, his red scarf is in front of his face, so he snatches it and wraps it securely around his neck.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asks.

Stiles hesitates and glances at Cora before signing, _I’m ﬁne. I am okay. We can go back._

When Stiles glances at Cora she has already turned around and started walking back, giving Stiles and Lydia some privacy. 

“We don’t have to go back. I can just give Cora some money now and we can go home.” Lydia offers and Stiles smiles at her grateful, but he shakes his head.

_ No. I want to go back.  _

“Are you sure?” She asks soflty.

_ Yes. _

“Stiles.”

_ I’m sure Lydia. I am okay.  _

Lydia just nods and loops her arms around his and they head back. By the time they return to the restaurant their pizza is cold, but Stiles is determined to face his fears. He won’t let the rest of the Hales be something he fears, so he taps Cora’s shoulder and quickly pulls her into a hug. He thanks her and Lydia relays his message.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I know sign language. Little Jodie is deaf so we all had to learn a while ago.” Cora says with a shy smile. “Why don’t I get them, would you like that?”

Stiles nods, so Cora retreats into the back and returns a moment later with the two little girls trailing her. They scamper over and Stiles kneels so he is at eye level with them. 

He has always been more comfortable around kids since the incident. They never look at him with judging eyes like adults do. 

“How does that work?” Lydia asks.

“Excuse me?” Cora asks confused. 

“How can she be deaf if… well you know.” Lydia trails off.

“Oh! Well my husband was human and I guess it was a ﬁfty ﬁfty in the gene pool. Jodie is human.” Cora responds. The older one, Jodie, is staring at Stiles, and he stares back. Although he feels more comfortable around them, he was never good with kids.

_Hello,_ Stiles signs.

Jodie’s freckled face breaks into a smile and she signs enthusiastically back,  _Hello mommy’s friend! You are cool!_

Stiles chuckles and signs back, _You’re cool too. I like your dress._

Jodie smiles and does a little twirl for him and before she can sign anything back Stiles hears someone else laughing near them. He whips his head up and his eyes lock with Derek's, who is looming over the group. A smile lights up his face and the traces of the laugh linger.

Stiles stares in awe at the unfamiliar man before him. This is not the same Derek he knew. 

_Hello Stiles,_  Derek signs with a genuine smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any mistakes let me know :)

Flashback

Stiles is sitting at his computer when he hears knocking. A quick glance at his phone shows 12:00am as Stiles scrambles downstairs. He yanks the door open and sees Peter Hale standing on the porch. 

“Hello Stiles.” Peter drawls with a smirk. 

“Peter.” Stiles nods warily, “Why are you standing on my porch? Where have you even been?”

“Around,” Peter says vaguely.

“Okay?” Stiles says confused and slightly annoyed. 

“You mind if I come in?” Peter asks smoothly.

“Yeah” Stiles says bluntly. 

“Oh. Here is fine then.” Peter shrugs.

“Fine for what?” Stiles asks and he watches as if in slow motion as Peter brings up his hand and lays it gently on Stiles’s mouth. 

Stiles tries to wrench backwards, but Peter’s other hand stops him from moving. 

Peter shakes his head and smiles at Stiles, “I think I am really going to enjoy this,” and Stiles fades to black. 

 

Present

Stiles quickly stands up and shakes Derek’s offered hand. Stiles absently notices how his boney fingers get lost in Derek’s large grip and tugs his hand back. He feels a sharp pressure in his chest that he quickly identifies as anger. Not just any anger, no this is an anger that he has buried  deep within his heart, and now it’s racing to the surface and before he knows it his fist is connecting with Derek’s nose. 

Derek reels back in shock with his hand pressed to his face trying to stop the blood flow and Stiles smirks at him and he faintly hears the two children gasp. 

_Still not that good at defending yourself I see,_ he signs sharply.

“What the hell Stiles?” Lydia and Derek yell at the same time and a deep frown has replaced the stupid smile Derek was supporting moments before. 

At this point everyone in the restaurant has their eyes fixed upon them and Stiles really did not think this through. Well he didn’t think at all really before he punched Derek in the face and boy does his hand hurt like a bitch. 

Before the shocked stares of the strangers becomes too much Stiles turns on his heel and exits the Pizzeria and starts the short walk back to his apartment with his hands gripping his scarf.

Surprisingly he makes it back without Lydia coming to yell at him and really what the hell was he thinking breaking Derek’s nose. Stiles slams his door shut and argues with himself. He punched Derek in his ugly face because he fucking left without telling him and not only did he leave without so much as a simple goodbye, but he didn’t even take Peter with him!

Oh no, Derek and Cora were too wrapped up in their own little world to see the monster that Peter really was. Stiles flings himself miserably onto his couch and curls into a ball. 

Why did these things have to happen to him? He thought he had escaped the Hales and now there were even more than before. Stiles did not know Cora too well and even her kids, but when he saw Derek’s face, a face he knew quite well, he just felt himself break. Stiles punches the couch cushions in anger and gasps in pain. He brings his knuckles close to inspect the already dark bruise and shakes his head. Derek just makes him do stupid things and right now Stiles really dislikes him. 

Stiles is doing just fine without the Hales! Why must they always come back into his life? Stiles sighs and is just about to get up when his door is slammed open. 

“Stiles.” Lydia says in a deadly quiet voice, “Would you be so kind to explain what in the living hell prompted you to punch Derek in the face? I just spent the last twenty minutes trying to console Cora’s kids and convince them you’re not a bad person! What the fuck Stiles?”

Stiles cringes when she swears because when Lydia swears it means she is really really mad. 

“Please Stiles. Please give me a good reason for breaking Derek’s nose!” Lydia’s voice rose, “I for one can not think of one because I thought we were adults now! Apparently I was wrong!”

_He left us Lydia. He left me._

“Oh? So that gives you the right to punch him? Oh, I am sorry Stiles, I didn’t realize that because he left us six years ago you thought you could just do whatever you wanted in a public space!” Lydia snaps sarcastically. 

_What? It’s not like he wont heal._

“You are purposefully missing the point Stiles.”

_I do not understand why you are so mad about this! He left us and he will heal! He deserved it!_ Stiles signs frantically. He doesn’t understand why Lydia is so upset about this. Shouldn’t she be on his side? _Are you not mad at them anymore?_

Lydia sighs and comes to sit down next to Stiles on the couch. “Stiles, it has been six years. I stopped being angry about two months after they left. They needed to, Beacon Hills was not a good place for them. You know this, so stop being selfish and get over it because they didn’t leave you. They left Beacon Hills and all the horrible memories.” Lydia pauses for a second and her voice becomes softer, “You of all people should understand. You left didn’t you?”

_Yeah, but that is different_ , Stiles signs stubbornly. 

“Stiles, I do not have time for your petulance. You know it is the same thing and you know that you didn’t leave you dad and Scott behind, you left the memories of Peter behind.” Her voice sharpens again. “I am going to call up Cora and set up a time for you to visit them and apologize to everyone. Derek looked like someone had kicked his puppy and Cora was pissed that you punched him in front of her kids.”

Stiles huffs angrily and crosses his arms in frustration, but at the hard look in Lydia’s eyes he uncrosses his arms and signs a quick,  _Fine._

Lydia pulls out her phone and within moments is talking with Cora. She laughs at something Cora says, smiles and they agree on a time to meet, “Perfect, thank you so much Cora. We will be there! I promise Stiles won’t punch Derek again and if he is going to I will ask him to make sure no one else is around.” Lydia laughs again and hangs up with a smile. 

_Why do you have Cora’s number?_ Stiles asks and is shocked to see Lydia blush slightly. _You just want me to apologize because you like her!_ If Stiles could speak he would be yelling right now in glee. 

_You just don’t want to be on her bad side! You don’t care that I punched Derek, you care that I punched Cora’s brother!_ Stiles jumps up and points an accusatory finger at the now scowling Lydia. _Don’t try and act all high and mighty when you really just want to get into Cora’s pants!_

“You are right, I don’t care about Derek, but that doesn’t change the fact that what you did was wrong and that we are going to Abigail's birthday party so you can apologize to them.”

Stiles squints his eyes at her, but he sits down again and he hears Lydia mutter, “And if it just so happens I get to spend more time with Cora then so be it.”

_Wait a second_ , Stiles thinks back to what Lydia said, _Birthday party?_

“Oh, yeah.” Lydia says absently, “Abigail is turning six and Cora invited us to the party and I figured it would be a perfect time for you to say you’re sorry for scary the kids.”

_I am not good with kids Lydia. This is not a good idea. A room full of curious children! I can handle one or two but not a whole party full of them!_

“Stop panicking. You told me yourself you feel more comfortable around kids and don’t panic, it will only be the Hales.” 

_I feel more comfortable around them than I do adults, yes but that doesn’t mean I want to voluntarily spend time with them._

“Stiles it will be fine. Now go call Scott, I believe you had planned to complain to him about me.”

Stiles jumps and whips his head to stare at Lydia, _What! How did you know?_

Lydia smirks at him and twirls her hair around a finger, “When will you ever learn Stiles. I know everything, by the way, Happy October first. I will contact you later will more details about the party. Enjoy your call with Scott.” Lydia gives him a peck and a tight hug and leaves.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick debriefing with Scott, Stiles decides he will do a little research on Derek and what he has been up to these past six years. He had looked so happy before Stiles punched him it makes him wonder what or who finally breathed life back into him.

He never smiled like he did in the restaurant back in beacon hills. Back then he only ever smirked or gave a sarcastic smiles, but his smile at the pizzeria had been completely carefree and easy and Stiles is very curious to find what made him change to so much. 

He pulls out his computer and googles the place he was working. With a little snooping he discovers that the Pizzeria is quite famous, like Lydia said, and Derek is the very rich and happy owner. It had belonged to a an Old Italian woman, but she had given it to Derek three years ago before her death. 

No wonder he is so happy, Stiles thinks, he owns a world renowned pizza place. 

Stiles spends half an hour more researching but finds nothing else that could explain the drastic change in Derek. For a moment Stiles entertains the thought of Derek finding a girlfriend, but dismisses it quickly after his stomach clenches uncomfortably at the idea. 

Stiles shakes his head and tries to push his old crush into the deepest pits of his mind. He doesn’t need anything else clogging up his brain, least of all a painful old crush on a stupid werewolf who left without saying goodbye. It’s obvious that Derek had been completely indifferent to him and Stiles is done pining after unattainable people. 

Stiles smacks his head with his hand to get rid of the thoughts, pulls up his online courses and immerses himself in work. 

The next four days pass uneventfully and quickly and the birthday party looms closer and closer. He skypes with his dad, Scott and Allison, and Melissa a couple times, but he is mind is so fixed upon this coming Saturday that he doesn’t have much to say and the calls don’t last long.

His door is flung open at 7:00pm sharp Saturday afternoon and Lydia strides in wearing tan pants that cling to her legs and a dark blue expensive looking blazer. 

_You look nice._

“Thank you, Stiles… is that what you’re wearing?”

Stiles looks down at his jeans and white t-shirt, _What’s wrong with it?_

Lydia doesn’t speak, just tuts and pulls out a pair of pants and a soft blue button up from her bag. She beckons him into the bathroom and efficiently strips and redresses him. It happens so fast Stiles doesn’t have time to protest. Lydia steps back and gives him a critical once over before humming her approval. 

Stiles looks at his reflection in the mirror and flinches at the sight of his scars that stand out in stark contrast to the nice clothes, but before he can do anything Lydia is wrapping the red scarf stylishly around his neck. 

Stiles gives her an appreciative smile, but asks _Why do I have to dress so nicely? It’s just a kid’s birthday party._

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Lydia smirks, “I met with Cora for lunch the other day and apparently Jodie was not satisfied with having a normal birthday party. She wants to become a food critic you see, so we decided it would be a good idea to take her to a fancy restaurant instead!”

_How fancy is fancy?_

“Well, you’ll see, but don’t worry you will definitely have time to apologize to Derek once were there.”

_I wasn’t worried about having time. I just don’t want to._

Lydia gently pats his arm and offers a soft smile and Stiles is immediately suspicious. “Too bad for you then because we decided to split up the tables so the kids can pretend they are real critics.”

_So it will just be you, me, Cora and Derek at a table?_

“Well, you know Cora and I have not seen each other in six years and you and Derek have a lot to discuss so we split up two, two and two.”

Stiles jumps like he is shocked and stares at Lydia with unbelieving eyes, _What?_

Lydia gives him a devious smile and shuffles him outside straight into the waiting cab before he can resist. He doesn’t even have time to panic on the ride over, his time spent glaring at Lydia, and before he knows it they pull up in front of a very expensive restaurant. 

Lydia manhandles Stiles out of the cab and drags him through door to the horror of the hostess. “Hale” Lydia snaps when the hostess does nothing but stare at them. The young girl is shocked from her daze by Lydia’s sharp voice and nods her head for them to follow her. 

Stiles walks behind them waiting for an opportunity to escape and when he sees an opening he sneakily takes a few steps back, eyes glued onto the back of Lydia’s head, until a firm hand comes down upon his shoulder. Stiles freezes, his heart beat sky rockets and he is immediately bombarded with memories of Peter. Stiles is about to make a run for it when the hand turns him around and Derek’s face fills Stiles vision. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks with a frown.

Stiles shakes his head and offers a quick, _Nothing!_

Derek just raises an eyebrow and says, “Of course. It’s not like you were trying to get out of apologizing and sitting with me right?” 

Stiles sheepishly shakes his head and a familiar smirk lifts Derek’s lips, “Good, because if you were I would have to inform Lydia. I am under strict instructions to report to her any bad behavior. 

Stiles takes an angry step back and whips around to glare at Lydia. He sees he already seated with Cora and watching them with steely eyes. He turns back to Derek and signs, _I am not a child,_ with a stamp of his foot. 

Derek just laughs, stepping around him to sit at their table and Stiles reluctantly follows. He sees Cora’s two children dressed in pretty dresses sitting alone at a table holding, what looks like, a very intense silent conversation.He plops down on the seat and hastily brings up the menu to hide from Derek’s intense stare. He still gets heated when Derek looks at him like that and he really doesn’t want him clueing into that fact. 

Derek doesn’t say a word besides ordering water for the both of them which earns him a glare from Stiles, but he doesn’t even seem to notice. The silence drags on Stiles starts to fidget. He knows he should apologize and its obvious that is what Derek is waiting for, but he just can’t make himself to just go for it. 

Their waters arrive and Stiles distracts himself by slurping through the straw loudly, biting down hard when Derek says his name softly. 

Stiles finally meets Derek’s gaze and holds it. He was expecting some kind of anger, but all he sees is kind and patient eyes. 

_I’m sorry I punched you and broke your nose. That was unfair of me and you didn’t not deserve it._

Stiles surprises himself with how easy it is to sign this to Derek, who grants Stiles with his genuine smile and its not until his lips pull up and his eyes crinkle that Stiles realizes he has been craving to see that smile again. It makes Derek look even more beautiful and Stiles’s breath catches. He averts his eyes and tries to look anywhere but Derek’s face.

“Thank you Stiles.” Derek’s quiet voice is warm and inviting and Stiles can’t help but bring his eyes back to his face. “I never got the chance to ask, did you enjoy the pizza?”

Stiles can’t move his hands for a moment, still shocked by the smile and coming to full understanding of how close he is to Derek. 

_Yes. It was amazing,_ Stiles signs once he can move again. 

“I am glad you think so,” Derek says with his eyes locked with Stiles’, “It means a lot to me that you liked it.”

_Why? You were not the one who made it. Cora said you were in the back._

“I was in the back when the kids came in, but I helped make the pizza you and Lydia ate.”

_You saw us?_

“Yes and so did Cora, I smelled you as soon as you stepped through the door, but I suggested that we wait until either of you two notice us first.”

Stiles is shocked once again by the new and improved Derek sitting across from him who has apparently developed manners. 

_How kind of you._  

Derek shines his bright smile and Stiles is grateful for the interruption of the waiter. They order their food and once again silence descends upon the table. Although this Derek seems a lot nicer, Stiles still doesn’t know what to say to him. They weren’t close before him left, but Derek is looking at him like they were best friends and to be honest its freaking Stiles out. 

He distracts himself by looking over at Cora and Lydia and is not surprised to see them leaning in close to one another. He is surprised when he watches Cora bring her hand over the table and gently place it upon Lydia’s. Stiles watches in awe as Lydia turns her hand over and interlaces their fingers. 

He turns back to Derek and sees he is watching the two women as well. Ha! Maybe Stiles isn’t the only one feeling slightly awkward. 

Stiles taps the table twice to get Derek’s attention and asks him, _Did you know about them?_

“No, but I suspected it would happen sooner or later.”

_What?_

Derek’s gaze flickers back to Cora before returning to Stiles, “Cora was more quiet than usual after we left and it wasn’t hard to figure out she was missing someone and after that it wasn’t much of a leap to guess Lydia.”

_Impressive. I never would have guessed._

Derek smiles at him, but says nothing. 

Stiles really wants to ask if Derek was missing anyone too, but he doesn’t let himself. He doesn’t think he can stand it if Derek says no. Sure Derek is acting nice now, but it doesn’t change how he easily dismissed Stiles those six years ago. 

Stiles shifts his eyes around the room again and they land on the two little girls eating by themselves, but before he can ask Derek is already speaking.

“We celebrated Jodie’s birthday at lunch instead of dinner today, but she insisted that the only present she wanted was to eat at a fancy restaurant so she could practice her food critic.” Derek laughs, “I guess growing up with an uncle who owns a Pizzeria has really influenced her.”

Derek takes a long sip of his water before casually saying, “You look very nice by the way.”

Stiles feels his cheeks redden and clumsily signs a thank you. _Lydia dressed me._

Derek quirks an eyebrow, laughs again and that is two laughs in a row now and it is just down right unnerving. Stiles is reminded of his internet search a couple days ago and once again wonders what has made Derek change so much. 

Stiles feels like he has permission now so he lets his gaze slowly trail over what he can see of Derek and Stiles can’t believe he hadn’t noticed before. Derek looks down right appetizing with a tight light grey button down and pale pink tie.

Before Stiles can stop himself his signs, _You look very nice too._  

Derek doesn’t blush like Stiles did, instead his gaze intensifies and he leans forward in his seat. His voice is low when he replies with a smirk, “Thank you Stiles.”

It’s at this moment Stiles realizes Derek is flirting with him and the food arrives. Stiles stuffs his face before he can embarrass himself by doing anything rash like sprinting away, hiding in the bathroom and have an emotional break down. Derek Hale is flirting with him and he looks like he is really enjoying himself, if the soft smile and warm eyes have anything to do with it. 

Stiles can’t believe it’s happening, but it’s so obvious he can’t mistake it for anything else. He has seen his far share of T.V shows to identify flirting when he sees it and Derek is definitely not being subtle. 

They eat quietly for the next ten minutes or so and it’s painfully apparent that Derek is letting Stiles set the pace of the meal. It’s so thoughtful and kind, but unfortunately this is getting to be too much for Stiles. 

He glances at Lydia and sees her watching them again and he doesn’t hesitate to casually bring his hand below the table and sign a quick help. Her eyes widen, but she nods slightly and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. The majority of the time Lydia is hard and unforgiving, but sometimes she is a perfect friend and right now Stiles could not love her more. 

Within moments she is at their table and quickly explains to Derek that they need to be on their way. Derek just nods and sends Stiles a quick confused glance but Stiles refuses to meet his eyes. 

“Don’t forget to apologize to Cora and the girls Stiles.” Lydia says softly and Stiles is too anxious to care. He makes his way over to Cora and finds the two young girls already seated at her table. 

_I am sorry I punched Derek in front of the kids._ Stiles signs to Cora who just smiles and nods.

Stiles then turns to the two children and sees their hesitant faces looking back at them. He offers a weak smile for them and tries to appear friendly, _I am sorry I punched your uncle. It was not nice of me._

Abigail nods her little head seriously while Jodie opens her eyes wide and gives him a small smile back.

_It’s okay. I sometimes want to punch uncle Derek too._

“Jodie!” Her mother admonishes, but her voice is light and Stiles smiles for real now.

“I am sorry we need to rush out of here, but I totally forgot about the thing Stiles had planned.” Lydia says sweetly like the perfect life savior she is.

“No problem, I hope we get to see you two soon.”

Lydia whisks Stiles out of the restaurant and as they pass Derek’s table Stiles can’t bring himself to look back even though he can feel Derek’s eyes on him. Lydia doesn’t ask why he suddenly needed to leave and Stiles kisses her check after she drops him off.

It isn’t until Stiles is safely back in his own apartment that he realizes Derek never once mentioned Peter or his neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i probs shouldn't post this because it hasn't been beta'd but screw it, it is my birthday and i really wanted to let you guys read the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> (critique it for all its worth my friends, help me make it a better story)

Flashback

Stiles can’t move. He tries to wiggle his fingers. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Toes...nothing. 

 

He is slumped on a cold floor and can feel the panic rising, but he stamps it down. He is the sheriff’s son for gods sake, he can deal with frozen limbs. Okay first things first. Stiles tries to remember his most recent memory and at first all he can recall is sitting in his room, fooling around on his computer, looking at the clock, seeing 12:00pm, hearing knocking, opening the door for peter and suddenly it hits Stiles. 

 

He has been kidnapped by none other than Peter Hale. 

 

Okay. He can handle this, he has faced worst things before, how bad could Peter be?

 

Okay deep breathes. He just needs to open his eyes and ignore the steadily increasing headache. 

 

He can do this. 

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Stiles pries his eyes open, but it doesn’t make a difference, there is no light in the room. The panic starts to squeeze his chest and this time he can’t stop it. His lungs feel tight, his breath is coming in harsh gasps and he can feel his cheeks start to become wet with his tears. 

 

He doesn’t want to die. Scott needs him. His father needs him. Stiles knew Peter was evil from the beginning. 

 

Wait. Stiles knew Peter was evil and even suggested killing him again. Anger snaps through his panic attack and he takes in a deep furious breath. Stiles fucking knew Peter was evil! Why didn’t anyone listen to him? 

 

“I fucking knew it.” Stiles seethes into the dark and screams when Peter’s voice comes from right in front of his face.

 

“Knew what?”

 

Stiles freezes and wrenches away from Peter. Stiles can’t see him, but it sounded like he was just inches from him. He doesn’t get far before he slams into a wall and hears chains rattle from the impact. 

 

“What the hell?” Stiles yells.

 

“Easy now, Puppet,” the silky voice makes Stiles want to vomit, “You don’t want to hurt yourself. Here, let me help you get in a more comfortable position.”

 

Two strong hands grab his arms and haul him into a sitting position. 

 

“There you are. Now isn’t that better?” 

 

“Fuck off.” Stiles spits.

 

Peter hums lightly and whispers, “Stiles Stiles Stiles. You remind me so much of myself.” Stiles flinches when a warm finger trails down his cheek, “So beautiful and feisty.”

 

He tries to turn his head away from the finger that is still tracing his face, but just Peter tuts softly and grabs his chin. “So beautiful.”

 

Stiles’s stomach rolls in disgust and he steadies his voice before his speaks, “What the fuck do you want with me Peter?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Peter pauses and suddenly his cheek is brushing Stiles’ and his voice is right by his ear. “I want you."

 

Present

Stiles is still tired when he wakes up Sunday morning. The past week has been exhausting, he hasn’t left his apartment in a long time and now he has been out twice in one week. Stiles knows Lydia is just trying to help him, but this is getting to be too much. 

 

A quick glance at the clock shows 10:40am and Stiles curses. Only twenty minutes until Lydia comes over for their weekly brunch. He jumps out of bed, showers and is just pulling on a shirt when he hears the door open. He steps into the main room and sees Lydia hefting two bags full of groceries onto the counter. 

 

“Good morning Stiles. We are having berry stuffed pancakes and bacon today!”

 

_Morning._

 

They work efficiently and in no time the table is set with a steaming pile of purplish pancakes and a heap of crackling bacon. They dig in, but it isn’t long before Lydia starts talking about her meal with Cora. “By the way, I have planned for us to meet up with them again this Wednesday.”

 

_No._

 

Lydia’s fork pauses in the air, “What do you mean no?”

 

_I am not going Lydia._

 

Lydia lowers her fork and her eyes harden. “Yes you are. You need to go outside more Stiles. You can’t just hide for the rest of your life.”

 

_No._

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles springs up from the table and glares at his best friend. _I do not need to go outside! Okay Lydia! I went along with your last two things but I am tired and I want to stay inside. You can go but I will not. Stop making plans for me. I know you think you are doing the right thing, but stop. I have been dealing with this Lydia, I am not going to just be cured by you dragging me around New York!_

 

When Stiles stops he notices Lydia’s eyes have gone red at the corners. She sharply turns her head, but Stiles saw the wetness. Stiles just crosses his arm, still angry, and refuses to feel bad for making Lydia cry. 

 

“I know.” She chokes, “I just… I don’t…I just want to help.”

 

Stiles sighs and feels the anger drain from him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lydia chokes out. “ I just remember what it felt like after he… I just remember feeling like I needed to someone to help me through it. I was so scared.”

 

Stiles reaches up and gently guides Lydia’s face back to him. _It has been almost six years Lydia. I am thankful for your help, but I need to get through this at my speed._

 

“You’re right. Of course you’re right.” Lydia wipes the tears from her eyes and gives him a wobbly smile, “I’m sorry. I seem to keep forgetting how much you have been progressing, it’s just going so slowly.”

 

_Slow is perfect._

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a terrible friend.”

 

Stiles stands up and rushes around the table. He scoops Lydia up in his arms and squeezes her tight. She is shaking slightly and Stiles pulls back to look at her face. 

 

“I thought maybe if I pushed you to get better it would help me as well. I’m scared Stiles.”

 

_I got you and you got me, Lydia. Don’t forget. You can always come talk to me, okay?_

 

“Okay.”

 

_I love you Lydia, you are a great friend._

 

“Love you too.”

 

Stiles gives her a last squeezes before he pulls away to return to his seat. Lydia leaves a little bit later and Stiles can still see she is upset and mad at herself. Lydia likes to be the best at everything so it doesn’t surprise Stiles that she was trying to help him to the best of her ability. 

When Lydia puts her mind to something, she tends to go all out and Stiles completely understands. 

 

Two days later he gets a Skype call from Lydia and when he answers her weary face fills the screen. _What’s wrong?_

 

“I have been doing a lot of thinking and I know you don’t feel comfortable going out, but what if we came and just stayed in at your place on Wednesday? Cora really wants to hang out with you.”

_Do I have a choice?_ As soon as Stiles sees Lydia’s reaction he regrets asking that. Her whole face crumbles and if Stiles thought she was looking bad before it’s no match to how she looks now.

 

“Of course you have a choice Stiles. I’m sorry. This is me asking you if you want to. You can say no.” Lydia says the words softly.

 

Stiles thinks about it for a moment before he nods.

 

Lydia opens her mouth to speak, but Stiles holds up a hand to stop her. _Only if you don’t leave me alone with Derek. I am not ready to deal with him yet._

 

“Okay, I promise.”

 

_Thank you._

 

“I wont ask either. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Stiles gives her a strange look and she gives a rare shy smile, “See, I am working on letting you go at your own pace.”

 

_Love you._

 

“Love you too, I need to go now, but I will see you tomorrow.” Lydia signs off with a wave and the screen goes black. 

 

*

 

Someone is knocking at the door. Stiles doesn’t move from his spot on the couch. Someone is knocking at the door. He can’t do this. Why did he agree to this? This is a stupid idea. On a list of all the stupid things Stiles has agreed to this is top five. Okay maybe not five, but surely top ten. He can’t do this. The person knocks again and Stiles’s body is acting on its own, getting up, grabbing his scraf and walking to the door. He can’t do this. His hand reaches out and grabs the handle. Okay, apparently he is doing this. Is he really doing this? He feels his fingers turn the knob and pull the door back. He CAN’T DO TH-

 

“Hello Stiles,” Cora abruptly cuts of his mounting panic with a friendly hug. “Can we come in?”

 

Stiles nods and swiftly steps back and Cora strides confidently into main room with Derek 

trailing behind her. As he passes, Derek gives Stiles a swift once over and a warm smile and it is not okay. It makes his stomach clench and palms sweet and he really isn’t ready to give what Derek clearly wants from him. 

 

It hits Stiles then that their roles have changed. Derek wants Stiles, but Stiles isn’t ready to want Derek back. Don’t get him wrong, the crush is still there, just not like _that_.

 

_Hello. You can sit_ , Stiles awkwardly sweeps his hand to the couch and promptly realizes he has no idea what to do with guests. He hasn’t had anyone but Lydia over in a long long time. 

 

_Food? Drinks?_ Stiles asks once Cora and Derek are seated on his couch. 

 

“Water please. I have had the toughest day at work.” Cora answers before she sprawls into a more comfortable position. 

 

“I’m good,” comes Derek’s response.

 

Once Stiles has gotten Cora some water he settles down on the chair adjacent to them. 

“Nice place.” Derek says as he looks around the room. There is not much to see as with any small New York apartment. There is one main room that combines the living room and kitchen and then Stiles’s bedroom and a small bathroom. 

 

_Thanks_

 

“I don’t mean to be rude but how do you afford it? From what Lydia tells us you don’t ever leave. Do you have a job?” Cora asks bluntly, but Stiles isn’t surprised. She hasn’t changed much from when she was a teenager. 

 

_An old cop friend of my dad is letting my rent it in exchange for research for the police department._

 

“Is that legal?” Derek asks.

 

_Not completely,_ Stiles answers simply and Derek chuckles.

 

Lydia walks in five minutes later and hustles Derek into the kitchen to start dinner. Apparently pizza is not the only thing Derek can make well. 

 

Cora stays seated on the couch and when she looks at Stiles it’s with searching eyes. She looks older and weary all of a sudden and it becomes apparent the six years have not just been a walk in the park for the Hale siblings. 

 

_Your kids?_ Stiles asks, not bothering to elaborate.

 

“That’s a long story.” Cora replies with a sad smile.

 

_I’ve got time._

 

“Time isn’t what concerns me,” Cora says softly, “Let’s make a deal. I will tell you what happened with us, when you are ready to tell us what happened to you. Lydia filled us in on the basics, but I want to hear it from your point of view. He was my uncle after all.”

 

Stiles thinks about that she said and it make sense. An exchange of painful information when they are both ready to explain. Stiles nods his head with a smile and wracks his brain for a change of topic. 

 

_What do you do?_

 

“I work construction.”

 

Stiles eyes widen in shock. _Impressive._

 

“Thanks. It’s not the best, but I don’t have a degree and lifting things is no problem for me.” Cora leans in closer with a smirk on her face, “Let me tell you a secret.”

 

Stiles automatically tips his head closer to hear and she stage whispers, “I don’t even like it there, but out lifting the guys everyday makes it worth it.”

 

For the next couple minutes Cora talks about her work and the project she is currently focused on and Stiles patiently listens. He tries to picture her with Lydia and decides Cora will be very good for her. Lydia can get a little intense sometimes and Cora is her perfect balance. While Lydia is fierce and loyal, Cora is calm and dedicated. 

 

Dinner goes smoothly. Stiles is never alone with Derek and spends the majority of the time just listening to Cora and Lydia trade little bits of their lives. It’s nice. A lot nicer than the last time and Stiles is happy that Lydia suggested this. He feels comfortable in his own home and Cora and Derek are like a small reminder of life before Peter. 

 

After the Hale’s have left for the night Stiles and Lydia snuggle on the couch watching some crappy reality show. 

 

It is in the protection of the dark when Lydia finally whispers, “I dream about him sometimes,” and Stiles doesn’t even have to ask who she is talking about, he just holds her closer.

 

“Sometimes when I let myself relax he will be there waiting for me. He’ll look at me and I’ll feel cold inside.”

 

Stiles brings his hands up and signs, _He is gone Lydia. He can’t hurt you anymore. When you see him in your dreams just kill him. You did it once, you can do it again._

 

Lydia doesn’t say anything and neither does Stiles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

 

“Stiles.”

 

He tries to open his eyes, but the pain is too much.

 

“My darling, please open your eyes. They are so pretty. Please, let me see them.”

 

He feels like he is burning.

 

“Stiles.” This time when the voice says his name it is accompanied by a gentle hand on his face. The wet hand strokes up and down his cheek, traces his lips and skims his eye lids.

 

“Don’t make me beg Stiles.”

 

He feels pressure on his eyes and the slippery hand slowly pries open his lids. White fills his vision. At first Stiles can’t see but when his eyes adjust to the bright room he wishes they hadn’t.

 

He tries to scream.

 

He chokes on air instead.

 

Peter is standing in front of him, his white shirt splashed with red, smiling widely.

 

“Wha-” Peter cuts him off with a red finger to his lips. Stiles jolts back in horror when he realizes the wetness on his hand is blood. His stomach rolls in disgust and he feels like his is going to throw up.

 

“Shhh puppet.” Peter whispers, “shhh. You don’t want to strain yourself, I need you to keep all your energy for later. Just rest now.”

 

Stiles can’t believe what is happening. He has no idea how long he has been here, chained in a windowless room, with Peter. Peter who is covered in blood. Whose blood, Stiles doesn’t know. He can tell its not his, but that surprisingly offers little comfort.

 

Peter brings up his other hand to cradle Stiles’s face and Stiles loose consciousness again.

 

Present

 

“Apple picking.” Lydia almost yells while they are relaxing on the couch.

 

Stiles doesn’t even take his eyes off the t.v. Best to just ignore Lydia and pretend he didn’t hear her.

 

“Just think about it. Few people, out in the country, a break from the city, and cider donuts!”

 

Damn, Stiles does love apple cider donuts. Damn Lydia and her reasonable and good ideas. She is right, at an apple orchard there would be a minimal amount of people and it would be nice to be out of the city for a bit.

 

_I’ll think about it._

 

Lydia beams, “That’s all I ask.”

 

Two days later finds them bundled up in sweaters and meandering down the rows and rows of apple trees, Stiles already has his bag half filled with golden delicious.

 

_So you told Cora and Derek about it?_

 

“Not really. I gave them the basics, but in the end it is not my story to tell. I know you will tell them when you are ready.”

 

_Thank you._

 

“I know I pushed you too far those times, but I do try and be a good friend,” Lydia jokes lightly, but Stiles can tell it’s still a sore subject.

 

Stiles gives her a small smile, _You are a good friend Lydia._

 

“Maybe not good yet, but I am getting there,” Lydia says with a hint bitterness. It is obvious to Stiles that she is still beating herself up about taking him out those two times. “Okay, lets talk about something else. How is your research going?”

 

_Slowly. You know I can’t tell you much, but right now I am investigating a man who is allegedly leading a pretty big scam._

Lydia’s face lights up and she grins. Although Lydia has gone to work with NASA, she still loves to hear about the criminals Stiles is currently online researching and scams are her favorite.

 

“What is the scam?” Lydia asks with childish enthusiasm.

 

Stiles looks at her fondly, _A dating website._

 

“Oh, that’s a nasty one. You’ll have to tell me how it goes.”

 

Stiles nods his head. He spots a perfect apple up ahead and jogs over to it. He stands on his tiptoes to pluck the apple from its stem. He inspects it closely before laying it gently on top of his other apples in the bag.

 

Apple picking brings back some fuzzy memories of his mother. She used to take him apple picking with Scott and Mrs. McCall every fall and Stiles remembers he and Scott would have a race to see who could pick the best apples in the least amount of time. It was a chaotic event that ended with both of them lying on the ground as their stashes were inspected by their mothers. Somehow, every year it ended in a tie, and they would be awarded apple cider donuts for their effort.

 

Stiles is just about to reach for another apple when his phone beeps. He pulls it out absently and glances down to check the message, thinking it is Scott getting back to him about his day, but the message is from a number he doesn’t know and Stiles almost drops the phone when he reads what it says.

 

 **Unknown:** Hello Stiles, this is Derek. Cora gave me your number, I hope this is okay.

 

“What’s up?” Lydia asks curiously, having witnessed his jerk of surprise, as she takes a delicate bite of the red apple in her hand.

 

 _Derek texted me,_ Stiles signs and then looks at Lydia accusingly, _Did you give Cora my number?_

 

Lydia shakes her head and says, “Nope, Cora must have taken it from my phone when I wasn’t looking.”

 

Stiles huffs out a breath and tucks his phone back into his pocket without responding.

 

Lydia gives him a calculating look before asking, “You aren’t going to text him back?”

 

 _No_ , Stiles signs and turns his back on Lyda, trying to escape the conversation.

 

“Stiles, you know he is interested in you right?” Lydia asks.

 

Stiles just nods his head without turning around.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

 

Stiles sighs and faces Lydia again, _I don’t know... nothing._

 

“Nothing? You are just going to ignore him? That is not fair to him you know. I am not saying you should reply right away, but at least turn down if you aren’t interested.”

 

_He hasn’t asked me anything._

 

“Yet.”

 

_Why do I have to be fair to him? What if I just want to be left alone?_

 

“You can, you just have to communicate what you want or else he is just going to keep trying. He has changed a lot Stiles, he isn’t the same man you knew.”

 

 _How do you know?_ Stiles asks slightly angrily.

 

Lydia shrugs and says, “I have been chatting with him a bit with I go to hang out with Cora.”

 

Stiles feels a flare of jealously and immediately feels foolish. He doesn’t have any right to feel jealous that Lydia is talking with Derek. He hasn’t even replied to his text!

 

“Stiles I know you don’t want to let anyone else in, but I think you should give him a chance. He would be good for you.” Lydia says gently.

 

Stiles doesn’t respond, but Lydia doesn’t look like she was expecting one. She has already gone back to eating her apple and walking down the path.

 

Later that evening, after they have finished picking apples and Stiles is wrapped snuggly in a blanket on his couch, he pulls out his phone again. He stares at the text, contemplating what Lydia said, before quickly tapping out a reply.

 

 **Stiles:** It’s fine.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long to get a response.

 

 **Derek:** Good, I’m glad. How are you?

 

 **Stiles:** Fine.

 

 **Derek:** What did you do today?

 

 **Stiles:** Apple picking.

 

 **Derek:** Sounds fun. Who did you go with?

 

 **Stiles:** Lydia.

 

After Stiles sends the text he realizes once again how their roles have reversed, Stiles is the one sending short texts now and Derek is sending wordier ones.

 

His phone beeps again and Stiles is shocked by the abrupt change in topic.

 

 **Derek:** I really enjoyed spending time at your apartment with you. I missed you and I want to see you again.

 

Stiles doesn’t respond, instead he throws the blanket over his head and hides beneath the covers, his face flushing red. Goddammit he is not a teenager anymore, he shouldn’t be reacting this much to something Derek says.

 

Should he say he missed Derek too? He did miss him, when he wasn’t pissed at him for leaving, which actually now that Stiles thinks about it, fairly often.

 

 **Stiles:** Why didn’t you call? Six years is a long time.

 

 **Derek:** I know. I just needed to take things slow.

 

 **Stiles:** Well so do I.

 

 **Derek:** Well so do you what?

 

 **Stiles:** I need to take things slow.

 

 **Derek:** I understand. Does this mean I can’t text you?

 

 **Stiles:** No, I suppose it doesn’t.

 

 **Derek:** Good. Good night Stiles.

 

 **Stiles:** Good night Derek.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath, holds, then exhales. Texting is good.

 

*

 

Derek does text him now. It starts off maybe a couple times a week, but quickly evolves into daily conversations. They don’t text about anything serious, mostly funny things Derek encounters during the day and class work Stiles is working on.

 

Stiles can’t believe he forgot how funny Derek actually is. His dry humor rivals Stiles sarcasm and although they are texting they somehow make it work. It works so well that Stiles finds himself spending hours thinking about Derek.

 

Slowly but surely Stiles finds himself getting more comfortable with Derek. Obviously his comfort is reserved to texting, but he is content for now.

 

Lydia backs off and lets him stay in his apartment which he is supremely grateful for. He Skypes with Scott, his father and once with Isaac. The weeks fly by and before he knows it Thanksgiving is next week.

 

His father, Scott, Allison and Isaac had been planning to visit for the week. They are scheduled to arrive on Saturday, in two days, so naturally Stiles panics and invites Lydia over.

 

She comes directly to his apartment after work with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a box of donuts.

 

They settle down on the couch, snuggling under a fleece blanket, before Stiles starts the conversation.

 

_I’m scared._

 

“I know honey, but these people are your family. I know you haven’t seen them in a long time, but they love you and they miss you.” Lydia says before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

Stiles sighs and takes a bite of a donut. He places the donut on a plate in front of him then signs, _I know, I am just nervous I guess._

 

“It’s okay to be nervous, but if you ever feel overwhelmed you can just go recoup in your bedroom. They will understand.” Lydia says soothingly.

_I want to invite Derek and Cora._

 

Lydia stares at him in shock so Stiles keeps going.

 

I _know you are Cora are_ , Stiles pauses, _something and Derek has been really nice these past couple weeks. He hasn't pushed me._

 

“Ah yes, I have heard all about your texting sessions,” Lydia says. “Are you sure you want to invite them? If Cora came she would need to bring the kids, that is nine people in your tiny apartment, not including you.”

 

Stiles took a moment to think before responding. To be truly honest with himself he was starting to get annoyed with being afraid and ashamed, he thinks this might be a nice next step, to surround himself with people who love and care about him.

 

 _I’m still nervous and a little afraid, but think this would be good for me_ , Stiles signs. _I want this._

 

Lydia gives him a calculating look before saying, “Okay, if that is what you want.”

 

She takes another sip of her drink before ruffling his hair and laughing, “My Stiles is all grown up!”

 

Stiles blushes and bats her hand away, _Shut up._

 

After Lydia leaves Stiles pulls out his phone and texts Derek.

 

 **Stiles:** Would you like to join my family for Thanksgiving dinner? Cora and the kids are invited too.”

 

Stiles doesn’t have to wait long before Derek texts back.

 

 **Derek:** I would love to. What time should we be there and what should we bring?

 

 **Stiles:** Desserts and around 3?

 

 **Derek:** Sounds good, I’m looking forward to it.

 

 **Stiles:** Me too.

**Author's Note:**

>  Title from Charlie Winston's song, "Every Step"


End file.
